


Maybe This Dream

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, can jae just propose to wonpil already, fight me, jae's parents are THE BEST, jaepil rules, mentions of brian and sungjin but not sungbri tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 22:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18678673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Wonpil closes his eyes as he reaches for Jae's lips, and Jae stares at his beauty for a moment before leaning down. It's coming. Just a few centimeters away, and their lips will finally meet.And then Jae opens his eyes.





	Maybe This Dream

**Author's Note:**

> It's JaePil. Again. Twitter doesn't even help me suppress the feelings I have for this ship. just get married already.

"Mom, Dad. I want you to meet Wonpil," Jae says. Beside him is Wonpil, holding his hand with confidence. How the younger was enthusiastic while he's nervous as hell, he didn't know.  
  
"But we have already met him, son. He's a part of Day6!" His dad chuckles, clearly amused at his son's uneasiness. They all knew this was coming. Well, all except Jae himself.  
  
"Yeah about that. I'm reintroducing him."  
  
"Why is that, son?"  
  
"Wonpil is my boyfriend, Mom."  
  
And then Wonpil bows a full ninety degrees. Jae's mother smiles, while his dad decides to play with him for a little bit.  
  
"What?! I cannot accept this!" he says, and proceeds to grab Wonpil's wrist. A little forceful, but before he did it, he flashed the younger a smile, and Wonpil already knew his plan.  
  
"Hey, Dad! Stop it! You're gonna hurt him!" Jae tries to stop his father from taking Wonpil away, but the man was considerably stronger than him. Damn, if he only took gym sessions seriously.  
  
His dad abruptly stops and faces Jae, and Wonpil goes to his side.  
  
"Okay. Let me just ask you this one thing."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you love Wonpil? Because if this is just some phase, if you're just fooling around, if you're not clear with your feelings, then I will never permit, or even consider you going out with him," his dad says, his voice stern and he's serious with everything he said. Prank or not.  
  
"I do. I love him. I've never felt this way towards another person ever. His name sounds like home, his smiles give me strength, and even though I'm a man who hates hugs, I want him to hug me. Always. If this isn't love, then it must be something better, something greater."  
  
His father puts on a small smile. Behind him, his mother is tearing up, proud at her son's words.  
  
"Then prove it. Prove to us that you're serious about Wonpil."  
  
Jae tilts his head. How can he do that? What should he do, propose to him in front of his parents? Well, they would surely be convinced by that.  
  
Jae is getting ready to kneel when Wonpil holds his face and turns it. He can see sincerity in the other's eyes. Wonpil smiles, and Jae automatically does the same. The younger leans in, and Jae thinks, _Ah. This is it. Kissing him would actually be a good proof. Why didn't I think of that first?_  
  
Wonpil closes his eyes as he reaches for Jae's lips, and Jae stares at his beauty for a moment before leaning down. It's coming. Just a few centimeters away, and their lips will finally meet.  
  
And then Jae opens his eyes.  
  
His eyes are met by a wall. It's barely an inch away from his face. Jae was about to kiss the wall.  
  
It was a dream. It was just a dream!  
  
Jae was shocked at this realization, that when he abruptly rose up, he accidentally stubbed his toe on the edge of his bed. He was too surprised by his dream that he couldn't even care about the pain.  
  
He had dreamt of Wonpil, of introducing him as his boyfriend. He held Wonpil's hand, in front of his parents, and told them that he loves the younger. He almost kissed him! Well, in his dream, actually.  
  
It all felt so real, that Jae was starting to get confused. Why did he dream that? And why, of all people, would it be Wonpil?  
  
And then it sinks on Jae. Brian was teasing Wonpil the other day. Jae didn't hear the rest of it, but he did hear his name being mentioned. It actually bugged him a bit, because when he asked the two, all he got was a flustered Wonpil and a grinning Brian. They didn't say anything. That must be the reason why Wonpil appeared in his dream.  
  
As he thinks about asking Brian about it again, his thoughts go back to his dream. He remembers everything so vividly, as if it wasn't a dream, but a memory. More importantly, why did Jae even think of proposing to Wonpil? Good thing the younger knew better and just proceeded to kiss him.  
  
Jae reddens at the thought, the memory--no, the dream. He really needs to clear his thoughts.  
  
As if on cue, his door bangs open and reveals Sungjin.  
  
"Jae, get up or Brian will finish your breakfast," he's about to turn around when he notices how pink Jae's cheeks were.  
  
"Did you... were you...?" Jae doesn't even need to hear the rest of the question to understand what it meant. He throws one of his pillows to Sungjin.  
  
"Shut up, Sungjin! Just go first and I'll follow," and Sungjin chuckles lightly while leaving.  
  
Jae walks into the kitchen and sees the other three already munching on their food. He locks eyes with Wonpil for a brief moment, until the younger smiles and Jae averts his eyes. _So bright._  
  
"Hyung, what time did you sleep last night? You left your phone in the sofa and your mom called this morning. I asked if I should wake you up but she said she'd just call you again later."  
  
Funny. Jae was just talking to his parents in his dream. And Wonpil was the one who answered the call.  
  
"Thanks, Pil. I guess I got knocked out after another writing session at the studio."  
  
Wonpil just shrugs. Anyway, it's going to be another tiring day for them. Band practice until afternoon, and then solo writing sessions, which is mainly for Young K's benefit--the man shuts everything out when he writes, until who knows what time.  
  
  
  
Jae arrives at home at half past midnight, and sees that his mom has sent him a message asking if she could call. He calls her instead.  
  
"Hey, Mom."  
  
"Jae! I'm glad you had time to call."  
  
"Yeah, sorry about this morning. I was sleeping when you called. Anyway, what did you wanna ask?"  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I was actually going to tell you that your dad and I would probably go there in Korea in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh wow. That's great! Want me to buy you plane tickets? How long will you be staying here?"  
  
"It's already settled, Jae. Your dad bought our tickets last night. We'll be staying for a week! I'm excited to see my cute child Wonpil again."  
  
Jae laughs at that. "I'm your son, Mom. Not Wonpil."  
  
"He might as well be!"  
  
Jae remembers the events in his dream last night and wonders if he should tell her. _Screw it. I tell her everything, anyway._  
  
"Hey, Mom. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"What is it?" Jae bites his nails in nervousness.  
  
"Hypothetically, what would you think if I introduced someone as my partner and they aren't a... girl?"  
  
"Oh, Jae."  
  
Jae braces himself for the worst. _We're Christians, dammit._  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Jaeeeee!!!" his mom's tone changes from surprised to excited. Well, that took an unexpected turn.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Is it Wonpil? Tell me it's Wonpil!"  
  
"What? Mom, no! It's not Wonpil! Why would you think it's Wonpil!"  
  
"Oh, son. We know you from head to toe. You always look at Wonpil in a sweet way. There's no way that you don't love him."  
  
"Wait. We?" Jae is confused with all this. He just wanted to share his dream, not get a realization talk with his mom.  
  
"Yes. Your dad and I. He keeps saying that you're whipped? For Wonpil? I don't know. I think that's what kids call it these days."  
  
"Is he trying to be cool again?"  
  
"I think?"  
  
Jae laughs at his parents' antics. No wonder he loves them so much.  
  
"Anyway, mom. That's not even why I asked."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"It's just that I had this vivid dream of actually introducing Wonpil as my boyfriend. And Dad went ballistic. For a moment, I really thought you're _that_ kind of parents."  
  
"Oh, Jae. That's your subconscious telling you to make a move!"  
  
"I don't-- Wonpil, he-- I just-- ahhhh, this is hard," Jae groans. He's finally realizing, after all these years, that he's really _whipped_ for the keyboardist.  
  
"Just go for it, son! Anyway, I gotta go. Breakfast and all that. Gotta tell your Dad too! I hope when we get there, you can introduce Wonpil to us."  
  
"I can see your wink from here, Mom."  
  
His mom laughs. "Love you, son!"  
  
"Love you too."  
  
Jae ends the call and splatters on his bed. He stares at the ceiling and sighs. He's in love with Wonpil.  
  
And then he smiles.  
  
He's in _love_ with Wonpil. He's in love with his smiles. He's in love with his awkwardness. He's in love with his voice, his words. He's in love with the way Wonpil stares at him. He's in love with his kindness, his passion, his intellect. He's in love with Wonpil.  
  
Jae decides that he should just go for it. It took him long to realize, but it shouldn't take longer to tell the younger how he feels.  
  
He opens his door and almost collides with someone in front of it.  
  
On the floor, Wonpil is sitting. Probably since earlier, Jae thinks, as he notices that the younger was blushing a deep pink.  
  
"You heard all that?"  
  
"Just your voice. Just from the hypothetical question," Wonpil admits. Basically, he heard everything.  
  
"Come inside."  
  
Wonpil comes inside and plops down in Jae's bed. The older sits next to him. Too close for comfort.  
  
"How did you even understand that? We were talking in English."  
  
"I don't know, hyung. I just do? I mean I heard my name and the words dream and boyfriend and then it wasn't hard to piece them together."  
  
Wonpil was still blushing hard. So cute, that Jae thinks he wants to plant a peck.  
  
So he does.  
  
Wonpil jumps in surprise, but when he looks at Jae, he notices that the older's eyes are calm. He's put on a small smile, looking at Wonpil as if he's the purest thing in the world.  
  
"Don't just do that out of the blue!"  
  
"But that's what you always do, Pil."  
  
"It's different. I do those because you're cute. I don't do those because of love."  
  
"So you think I love you?"  
  
"...I don't."  
  
"That's good, then."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Because you should _know_ that I love you."  
  
And then Jae kisses him.  
  
It's tentative, a bare brushing of lips against lips. However, Jae felt like all the moments in his life leading to this one were irrelevant. This is it. The most important kiss of his life.  
  
They pull away after a second, and Jae notices that Wonpil has tears in his eyes. He wipes them before they even begin to fall.  
  
"I've waited so long. So long to hear those words," Wonpil says, as he snakes his arms around Jae's neck, leaning in.  
  
"Hey, less talking."  
  
Wonpil tilts his head, and Jae plants a soft peck on him.  
  
"More kissing?"  
  
Instead of giving an answer, Jae just laughs and pulls Wonpil closer. One of his arms is on the younger's waist, the other holding his face like it's the most fragile thing in the world. Wonpil is, though. Jae silently promises never to break Wonpil's heart.  
  
As Jae leans in for another kiss, Wonpil stops him.  
  
"I love you too, okay? You didn't ask for a reply, but I just thought you should know."  
  
"Message received," and Jae kisses him again. More certain and with much fervor.  
  
They kiss, and kiss, and kiss, and they fall asleep on Jae's bed, hugging and with no space between them.  
  
Jae might have had a confusing dream starring Wonpil in it, but having the same man adorably sleep beside him just clarified Jae's life more.  
  
(And if, on the next day, they see Brian commenting on how the both of them aggressively apply lip balm on their lips, laughing loudly and hitting Wonpil on his back and saying "Freaking finally!" and yelling and hollering around their dorm because of the good news, they try not to notice and smile their way out of embarrassment instead.)

**Author's Note:**

> Not very proud of this one but I still wanted to post it. Any kind of feedback is appreciated! :)


End file.
